Said through a song
by mrs.blackcullen
Summary: trory. ror's in chilto. how tristin shows his feelings to rory


Girl's night out .finally she settled on black miniskirt and a white tank and on it was written 'girl' in pink sequins. They hadn't told where they were going. But she guessed they would go to some nightclub. At 8'o'clock they showed at her house. They all piled up in Paris Rory was getting ready. She had finally agreed to go out with Madeline, Louise and Paris for in Madeline's mustang and Louise's BMW. They finally had decided on the new club in Hartford called the 'disco' they had a special night that night. They reached there in 15 minutes. They entered the club….

Inside the club

"My cousin said this is a great one" mad started

"I like it" Louise said

"Tell me why did I come I was half way through Shakespeare hamlet. I was starting to like when you guys dragged me over here "said an annoyed Rory

"Ror take a chill pill. Now you are going to enjoy today. This is much better than wallowing."

"I am glad that you and dean broke up. As much as he is a hunk he is also a jerk. Tell about stalking you girlfriend"

"Creepy"

"Let's hit the bar'' ok's were heard from the three.

Just when Rory was taking her first shot when the DJ started speaking.

" hiya guys we all know that we are having a special night as the valentines day is only three days away. Anyone can dedicate any song to your lover. Music is the best way to show your feelings to the other. So enjoy and come with you request to me"

With that the night started. After a number of songs the DJ said about another dedication that caught the group's attention.

"This song is from bible boy to a certain Rory Gilmore he says she will under stand "

This caught Rory's attention the group turned to her "

"O my gosh isn't this certain bible boy is Tristan"

"You should be happy ror. I knew he had a crush on you. But I never thought he tell you. About time." Paris who had been quit all the time spoke up.

"You knew all the way and you didn't tell? " Rory said. She didn't know what to feel she thought he told those things just to annoy her. But after their kiss she had feelings for him. But never brought it out…….

But before Paris could answer the song began playing.

Beautiful soul by Jesse McCartney

Chorus

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Chorus

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over

But im just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry cmon lets try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you

Baby do you think you could want me too

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do

I just wanna know if you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah.


End file.
